


Back of the Car

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: “You’re quite keen on getting my willie splashed all over the papers." After the BFAs.





	Back of the Car

**Author's Note:**

> Well with hours to spare, I realized that I should make sure all the fics I had posted on tumblr were also up here, just in case. This was originally posted on tumblr four years ago.

Harry’s got his hand down Ben’s trousers, which was more of a surprise than it probably should have been. Harry’s been handsy all night, but he’s handsy a lot of nights and that usually doesn’t mean he’s going to stick his hand down Ben’s trousers, into Ben’s pants so that he can curl his hand around Ben’s cock, right in the bloody car.

“Harry,” Ben hisses. “They’re probably still taking pictures.”

“The windows are tinted,” Harry says unconvincingly. He doesn’t have enough room to properly move his hand, but the shock of the skin of his hand is enough to make Ben proper hard, just like that.

“Are they?” Ben asks.

“I’m not sure,” Harry says. “Unzip your trousers and let’s find out.”

“Nope,” Ben says, clasping Harry’s wrist and yanking again his groping hand.

“Ben,” Harry says, insistently. “Come on, Ben. If you take it out, I’ll suck you off.”

“You’re quite keen on getting my willie splashed all over the papers,” Ben says. He has to tighten his hand on Harry’s wrist to stop it from wandering again. “But how about we – no, stop it, Harry. Not right now.”

“Will you suck me, then?” Harry asks. His cock is blatantly hard, stretching out his striped trousers. Ben’s still got hold of one of his wrists, but Harry’s using his other hand to cup himself, rubbing at his own cock through his trousers. It’s too dark to tell whether he’s leaked through the fabric yet. Ben thinks he probably has.

“Absolutely,” Ben says.

“Really?” Harry lights up. He rocks up into his hand, hips twitching like he can’t help himself. They haven’t been in the car for that long. Harry must’ve been thinking about this all night.

“Sure,” Ben says.

Harry’s fingers curl around the outline of his cock, pressing down hard before he pulls his hand away. He tilts his hips hopefully.

“Not now,” Ben says. “When we get home.”

Harry bites at his lower lip. He makes like he’s going to grab his own cock again.

“Nope,” Ben says.

“But when we get home?” His voice is wavering a little. He sounds young, which should make Ben feel guilty, but instead does the opposite.

“Just as soon as I let the dog out,” Ben says. “And I’ve got to answer a couple of emails, but it’ll be like ten, fifteen minutes, tops.”

“Fifteen minutes is a long time,” Harry says, squinting at him.

“And you did say something about sucking me off,” Ben says. “Might get you to do that first.”

“Ben,” Harry says. He spreads his thighs and rocks his hips up. Ben can see his cock twitch in his trousers. It’s a lovely slight. It’s probably having exactly the effect that Harry is hoping for.

They’re almost at Ben’s house.

“Here’s what’s going to happen: the car is going to drop me off. You’re going to drive around for a bit, because I’m pretty sure we’re being followed by bloody paparazzi, and as lovely as these stripes are, they’re doing nothing to hide your bloody stiffy.”

Ben reaches over and gives Harry a grope to illustrate his point. Harry bites back a groan, his head thunking slowly against the headrest.

“And then, once you’re under control, you can come inside as well.”

Harry licks his lips. His thighs are spread, cock hard and obvious in his trousers. Ben could probably get him off, just like this. Harry looks like he’s close already. He knows just as well as Ben does how stupid it would be for them to try anything in public. He must have anticipated that Ben would say no. Ben folds his hands in his own lap.

“Fine,” Harry says. He’s quiet for the rest of the drive, but he doesn’t stop fidgeting. 

The car pulls over. Ben unbuckles his seatbelt, but pauses once he’s got the door open.

“And, Harry,” Ben says, pausing in outside. “Keep your hands off.’

“How will you know?” Harry asks.

“You’ll tell me. Won’t you?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighs. “I’m really hard right now.”

“I can see that, darling.”

“Can I just come inside now?” Harry asks. “I’ll suck you first. Like you said.”

“You’ll suck me first regardless. Like you said. Bye, love,” Ben says, and then shuts the door again. He walks quietly into the house. He’ll have to power up his laptop. Find some emails to pretend to be busy with. Be ready to give Harry exactly what he wants.


End file.
